nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Go! (Nickelodeon TV Series)
Nicktoons Go! is the brand new series coming out on June 25, 2015. It will show returning and new heroes from before Contentsshow Protagonists of Seasons 1, 2, 3, and 4Edit ◾SpongeBob SquarePants/The N-Beast ◾Patrick Star/Star Jet ◾Sandy Cheeks ◾Jimmy Neutron ◾Sheen Estevez ◾Carl Wheezer ◾Cindy Vortex ◾Libby Folfax ◾Goddard ◾Timmy Turner ◾Cosmo ◾Wanda ◾Poof ◾Sparky ◾Danny Phantom ◾Sam Manson/Jungle Skull ◾Tucker Foley ◾Dani Phantom/Ghost ◾Tak ◾Invader Zim/Iron Irken ◾Gir ◾Dib/The Spy Riser ◾Skipper ◾Kowalski ◾Rico ◾Private ◾King Julian ◾Dudley Puppy ◾Kitty Katswell ◾El Tigre ◾Jenny XJ9 ◾Misty/Frenzy Blade ◾Tommy Pickles ◾Kimi ◾Otto Rocket ◾Reggie Rocket ◾Korra ◾Asami ◾Po ◾Tigress ◾Viper ◾Mantis ◾Monkey ◾Crane ◾Shifu ◾Leonardo ◾Donatello ◾Raphael ◾Michelangelo ◾April O'Neil ◾Bloom (Sirenix) ◾Aisha (Sirenix) ◾Stella (Believix) ◾Musa (Believix) ◾Flora (Enchantix) ◾Techna (Enchantix) ◾Frankie Stein ◾Draculaura ◾Clawdeen Wolf ◾B.O.B ◾Missing Link ◾Dr. Cockroach ◾Susan/Ginormica ◾Sanjay Patel ◾Craig the Snake Protagonists of Season 5Edit ◾Danny Phantom ◾Sam Manson ◾Tucker Foley ◾Dani Phantom ◾Invader Zim ◾Gir ◾Dib ◾Jenny XJ9 ◾Misty ◾El Tigre ◾Frida Suarez ◾Zor ◾Skipper ◾Kowalski ◾Rico ◾Private ◾King Julian ◾Tommy Pickles ◾Kimi ◾Otto Rocket ◾Reggie Rocket ◾Leonardo ◾Donatello ◾Raphael ◾Michelangelo ◾April O'Neil ◾B.O.B ◾Missing Link ◾Dr. Cockroach ◾Susan/Ginormica ◾Sanjay Patel ◾Craig the Snake Protagonists of Season 6Edit ◾SpongeBob SquarePants ◾Patrick Star ◾Sheen Estevez ◾Shmengal (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) ◾Zor ◾Timmy Turner ◾Cosmo ◾Wanda ◾Poof ◾Danny Phantom ◾Sam Manson ◾Invader Zim ◾Gir ◾Korra ◾Jenny XJ9 ◾Zazz (After Episode 42: The Hero Holiday Funtime) ◾Zomom (After Episode 42: The Hero Holiday Funtime) ◾Zeena (After Episode 42: The Hero Holiday Funtime) ◾Bloom (Sirenix) ◾Aisha (Sirenix) ◾Stella (Believix) ◾Musa (Believix) ◾Flora (Enchantix) ◾Techna (Enchantix) Anti-ProtogonistsEdit ◾Squidward Tentacle ◾Zix ◾Travoltron ◾Tee ◾Jorgan Von Strangle ◾Jazz Fenton ◾Lok ◾Gaz ◾Marlene ◾Fanboy ◾Chum-Chum ◾Keswick ◾Vega ◾Angelica Pickles ◾Reptar ◾Mutagen Man ◾The Rabbids ◾Casey Jones (Season 5) ◾Sta'abi (Season 5) ◾Vornicarn (Season 5) ◾Zavok (Season 5) Antagonists (Series 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5)Edit ◾Professor Finbarr Calamtious (Main Antagonist of 1, 2, and 4) ◾Beautiful Gorgeous ◾Eustace Strych ◾Prof. Calamitous' Mother (Season 1, 2, and 4) ◾Evil Jimmy ◾Jimmy Negatron ◾Sheldon J. Plankton ◾Abrassive SpongeBob ◾Mr. Denzel Q. Crocker ◾Foop ◾Nicolia Technus ◾Vlad Plasmius ◾Skulker ◾Ember ◾Trayloc ◾Invader Tak ◾Mimi ◾Dr. Blowhole (Seasons 2 and 3) ◾The Red Squirrel (Season 2 and 3) ◾Hans (Season 2) ◾Snaptrap (Season 2) ◾The Chameleon (Season 2) ◾Bird Brain (Season 2) ◾Queen Vexus (Seasons 2 and 3) ◾Eddie Valentine (Season 2) ◾Amon (Seasons 2 and 3) ◾Tai Lung (Season 2 and 3) ◾Master Junji (Season 2) ◾Taotai (Season 2) ◾Temutai (Season 2) ◾The Shredder (Season 2) ◾Karai (Seasons 2 and 3) ◾The Kraang (Seasons 2, 3, and 5) ◾Kraang Prime (Seasons 2 and 5) ◾Icy (Season 2 and 3) ◾Stormy (Season 2 and 3) ◾Darcy (Season 2 and 3) ◾Coverton (Seasons 2 and 3) ◾Sqweep (Seasons 2 and 3) ◾Sta'abi (Seasons 2 and 3) ◾Vornicarn (Seasons 2 and 3) ◾Mr. Noodman (Season 2) ◾Zavok (Main Antagonist of Series 3 and 4) ◾Zazz (Season 3) (Formerly) ◾Zomom (Season 3) (Formerly) ◾Master Zik (Season 3 and 5) ◾Zeena (Season 3) (Formerly) ◾Zor (Season 3) (Formerly) ◾The E.X Robot Clan (Season 4) ◾The Aparoids (Series 5) ◾The Aparoid Queen (Season 5) EpisodesEdit Season 1:Edit ◾Episode 1: Return of the Synicate ◾Episode 2: Neutron VS Negatron ◾Episode 3: Motherly Mayhem ◾Episode 4: Never Trust an Anti-Fairy ◾Episode 5: Return to Skull Shores ◾Episode 6: Farnum of a Mutant ◾Episode 7: Pranks For Nothing ◾Episode 8: The N-Factor ◾Episode 9: New Friends, New Monsters, and a Talking Snake ◾Episode 10: All of Nothing ◾Episode 11: The Undersea Temple ◾Episode 12: Rise of the Evil Guardians Season 2:Edit ◾Episode 13: The Syndicate League ◾Episode 14: Aliens Vs Nicktoons ◾Episode 15: Trix Trouble ◾Episode 16: Race of Nicktropolis ◾Episode 17: Child's Play ◾Episode 18: Wrong Place, Wrong Time Season 3:Edit ◾Episode 19: A Deadly Entrance ◾Episode 20: The Day Nicktropolis Stood Still ◾Episode 21: The Lost Hex ◾Episode 22: A Conch of a Day ◾Episode 24: Nicktoons Vs The Deadly Six ◾Episode 23: Return of The Deadly Six ◾Episode 24: The Battle of the Lost Hex Season 4:Edit ◾Episode 25: An Evil Robot Army ◾Episode 26: E.X to the Brig ◾Episode 27: The Nicktoons Break Up ◾Episode 28: An Evil Alliance ◾Episode 29: Danny, Jenny, Tigre, and Zim vs A Mystery Villain ◾Episode 30: Danny vs Zavok Season 5:Edit ◾Episode 31: Zor Joins the Team ◾Episode 32: The Aparoid Trap ◾Episode 33: Misty vs Sta'abi ◾Episode 34: Townkus 4 ◾Episode 35: The Aparoid Menace ◾Episode 36: The Desert of The Knaaren ◾Episode 37: Nicktropolis Once Again ◾Episode 38: The Present for The Queen ◾Episode 39: The Aparoid World ◾Episode 40: The Final Battle: Nicktoons vs The Aparoid Queen Season 6:Edit ◾Episode 41: Christmas Luck ◾Episode 42: The Hero Holiday Funtime ◾Episode 43: Bad gone to good ◾Episode 44: A Nicktoons Christmas